Hide and Seek
by H.D.Riddle
Summary: After the war, Hermione has drowned in her own depression at the murder of her own parents and Ron. Unable to surpass this depression, she turned to the only logical thing that comes to her head, suicide. But at that fateful day, another person barged into her life and saved her from her death. And it was no other than Draco Malfoy. Rest of Summary inside.Warning: Violence.Suicide
1. Game

**A/n:** Hello there. This is my first time writing a fanfiction for Draco and Hermione. I'm sorry for the past, present, and future mistakes. I don't have an editor, so if there are any grammar mistakes, please do tell. I'll try my best to adjust. I hope you enjoy reading _Hide-and-Seek_. The story is narrated by the two characters' POV.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot.

**Warning:** Suicidal. Angst. Drama. Death. If in any case you don't like these themes, I recommend reading a different story.

**Summary: **After the war, Hermione has drowned in her own depression at the murder of her own parents and Ron, the love of her life. Unable to surpass this depression, she turned to the only logical thing that comes to her head, suicide. But at that fateful day, another person barged into her life and saved her from her death. And it was no other than Draco Malfoy. And he was planning to do a suicide too. Then, came an agreement to save each other from their own selves. Will they be able to save each other just in time?

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _Game_

These games of ours, it all started a year after the war. It was summer then. The colours were still vivid in my mind. The red smeared palm blending against the harsh orange fires in the sky. It was hauntingly beautiful. It was then that I saw her.

Alone.

Bleeding.

Grasping for the remaining breaths of her life.

And I did something unexpectedly un-Malfoy. I saved her. Oh wait, maybe it was to feed my own insanity-filled bruised ego. I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind these past few years. I'm damaged, really. I could remember 6th year… dark colours clouding my visions, my nightmares still haunting me up unto this day. It was breaking me, and I was in the brink of my sanity. I needed something to pull me back to reality. Either that or I drown in my own impending darkness, I call death. So, that's how I found her. And I ended up feeding my insanity.

I saved her from her own suicidal death. It was funny really. I am enthralled by the predicament that happened. She was taking her own life, painfully slow in the middle of the grass, bleeding. I saved her, not because I cared, more like a fascination of how this _filth_ would live the rest of her life making it up to me, and the humiliation of seeing her in her breaking point. No, I saved her, just to torment her, that reason only. Now, I'm back at reality. And she became my pull. Little did I know, this predicament would also happen to me.

And thus, started our game of suicidal hide and seek.

* * *

It was sunny then. I could remember the summer tingling air kissing my skin with its warmth. It was a nice day to die. I didn't know when I had these suicidal thoughts… I just knew I wanted to die, to sink deeper to that depressing hole I call life. The war has ended for a year now… a year without Ron. My mind kept on rejecting and denying the fact that he already died along with many others. But when I did accept it, I broke. I lived an empty life for 365 days, an empty shell. Harry, Ginny, and my other friends were worried. They called for the rest of the year, trying to contact me. But, I didn't answer, not a single one. I was becoming unstable, and I didn't want them to witness this shit I'm going through. It wasn't just Ron though… I wouldn't break down to this point, if it was only one. But, it wasn't. My mom and dad were murdered during my participation in war. It was all downhill from there.

I was lying on the grass that day, now that I remembered. I pierced my side with a knife from mom's vintage collection, the one with a glass snake and lion sculpted along its silver gold handle as if it was to hold a certain kind of liquid in it. I lay there bleeding. I examined my blood tainted hand against the burning orange skies. And my hand fell beside me. My chest was convulsing, coughing blood to the air, grasping to what's left of this earth. Before my vision turned black, I caught a glimpse of the sun meeting the horizon, and there in the corner of my sight, a blur of green light and blond hair.

And then, that's when the games started.

This is Hermione Granger, suicide attempt #1. And point 1 goes to Draco Malfoy for saving my life.

* * *

_Please Review._

H.


	2. Save Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot. :D

**PS. **The _italicized _paragraphs are memories and flashbacks. The first POV is Hermione's.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _Save Me_

* * *

"_Marry me, Mione." His slightly crooked teeth showed as he smiled his goofy smile. I looked at his eyes, "Now's not the time Ronald." I sighed, but a smile displaying at my face. He held my hand, his thumb rubbing my palm, "I know. After this, I mean, after all this." His freckled face seemed so adorable under the moonlight, "So, what do you say?" He asked again. His eyes shimmering. I let out a soft chuckle, "You just have to wait for my answer then." He pouted and smiled and kissed my forehead, "Make it worth it, Miss Hermione Granger soon-to-be Weasley. I should hear the word 'yes' when everything is over." He joked. I smiled contentedly and kiss him on the lips._

* * *

"_Hey mate. I need to have a word with you." Harry scratched the back of his head as he called Ron. I hid behind a pillar on the common room. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I couldn't disturb them either. I was curious, "Sure mate." Ron replied in his casual tone._

"_I-I… have to ask for your approval." Harry was stuttering. I snickered and covered my mouth immediately. They stopped talking for a minute, but found nothing suspicious any longer. Harry then cleared his throat and continued, "A-about… Ginny…" Ron sat up suddenly, "What about her?" He asked cautiously. "For her hand in marriage." Harry said the last part with a forced confidence. There was silence. Harry swallowed. Ron coughed, "Blimey mate, why are you hitting me with this in the middle of a war?" Ron said in a foul tone. I took a peak and I could see Ron smiling like an idiot, "Of course you have my blessing you bloke."_

"_Good, because, I already proposed." Harry said sheepishly. _

"_What!? Why did you bloody ask for my permission then?" Ron sigh exasperatedly but keeping his smile nonetheless. Ron punched Harry playfully on the arm._

"_I had to." Harry laughed._

"_Well, I have to tell you something too then." Ron said quietly. Harry's smile then turned into a frown, "W-what is it, Ron?" _

"_I proposed to Mione." Ron shyly said. _

"_Congrats mate!" Harry slapped Ron's back. Ron grinned, "Don't congratulate me yet. She hasn't answered me." Harry snickered. Ron glared at him, and punched him again, "You're one to talk, I bet Gin hasn't exactly said yes either." Harry stopped laughing, and Ron stared at him, realization dawning on him, "Oh… she didn't… pfft, bloody hell mate. We both have to wait for our answers then." They both erupted into deep laughter. I smiled at their conversation. I stopped myself just in time to laugh along with them. I then decided to interrupt them._

_We then laughed all day. It was a stress relief to feel elated while this war surrounded us. We were preparing. We knew Hogwarts was no longer a safe sanctuary for us. It was happening. We could feel it in our bones, the battle on the edge of our wands. All of us were preparing. All of us were hoping. As we stood on the grand staircase, as Harry said his goodbye, I felt so devastated. I gripped Ron's hand and he squeezed back. And somehow, I felt safe again. But the realization of the situation dawned on everybody._

_The battle has begun._

* * *

_Screaming. Dirt. Blood. _

_Everywhere, that's all you could see. As the dark smoke cleared, I could see they were collecting bodies towards the Great Hall. I was so tired. I could see the walls of Hogwarts broken and in ruins. _

_I slowly breathed in. My ears were ringing. I could see everyone around me blurred and screaming. Tears kept running down on everyone's faces, tears for those who lie limply on the cold stone floor. I slowly walk pass these bodies. Colin Creevey… Tonks… Lupin…I stopped on my tracks when I saw a group of red heads not far from Lupin. My feet won't move. I could see Ginny crying on Molly's shoulder. Percy was crying so much. George was screaming and crying over a body. Arthur was cradling another body on his lap, a body I couldn't get a glimpse of. My legs were shaking. Hell, I think my whole body is._

_I slowly walk toward the group of Weasleys. As I near them, I could see a glimpse of who George was holding. It was Fred. F-Fred… It was Fred. I suddenly placed my hand on my mouth. Tears were starting to well up. My throat was constricted. But, then, I realized something. Ron was not with the group, crying. Ginny recognized me and stood up abruptly and hugged me tightly._

"_Oh Hermione! I-I… Ughhh." She held unto me for dear life and cried. I suddenly croaked, "W-where's R-Ronald…?" Ginny's sobs and cries got louder, "G-Ginny… Tell me, where's Ronald?!" My voice got a pitch higher. Ginny held me tighter, "He… He's dead…" That's when my legs gave away. Both Ginny and I slumped on the floor. I was too stunned to speak. I was too stunned to evict any emotion at all. There it was. Arthur holding his dear sons and Ron was one of them. Tears start to fall. My heart was constricted. I suddenly felt an adrenaline rush throughout my body, and suddenly went to Ronald's body. I shook him. _

"_Ron… Ron. RON. RONALD!" I screamed his name as I held him. I placed my hands on his face, "Don't d-die… Y-you have to c-come back. You haven't heard my answer, yet." My tears kept falling on his bloodied face, "You have to c-come back and marry me. This is my answer, Ronald. It's a yes. It's a yes. Do you hear me, Ron? It's a yes. So, come back! Come back you daft idiot!" I cried. But I knew no words could bring him back. The Weasleys just cried along with me. Those cold bloodied stone floors, echoing the cries of the people who have their hearts broken._

_The echoing sounds of heartbreak._

* * *

"_Hermione…" Harry whispered slowly. I looked up. He looked as dishevelled as I am. Harry enveloped me into a hug, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Harry cried. He cried for both of us, for there were no longer tears left for me to shed. Harry chanted the words over and over again. I could feel the pain numbing my heart. The war was over. It has been days since Harry killed Voldemort. After the war, I searched for my parents. I looked for them in Australia. But I can't find them anywhere. I went back to London and Harry told me what happened. _

_My parents didn't make it to Australia. The day they were to leave for Australia, death eaters came into their home and murdered them. The day I left them after I obliviated them was also the same day they killed them. I shouldn't have left them. If I had stayed with them… they would have lived. It's my fault. That's how Harry ended up crying beside me. He was a total wreck. I was a total wreck. It wasn't normal, the fact that I'm not crying that is. I should be. _

_After that day, I decided to run away. I owled Harry to not look for me, but I would be fine eventually. I knew I was lying. I knew at some point, I would do something entirely crazy and put my life in danger. But they don't have to know that. So, I left. I tried to live on my own in Australia for a year. I tried to keep my mind off of the war and the pain. But, the nightmares were far stronger. It would haunt me every night. They were nightmares of my mum and dad smiling at me as they get murdered right in front of me, their smiling bloodied faces on the floor looking up to me, tears streaming down their eyes, and screaming, "WHY?! WHY HAVE YOU LET US BEEN KILLED!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE US HERE TO DIE?!" And they would crawl to where I'm standing and drown me into a blood pool. And no amount of screaming saved me from these nightmares. _

_Nightmares with Ron were far worse. He was standing beside me, fighting of the death eaters. He was smiling. And as he whispered 'Marry me' on my ear, he was suddenly hit with a killing curse. His body hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes. His skin slowly deteriorating. His eyes staring at me. He plunged his hand and ripped his heart out and asked me his unanswered statement, "Marry me." And as he bathe in blood, he looked at me with those eyes and said, "You cruel witch." He grabbed my wrist. He held on so tight, I could feel the blood stop from circulation towards my hand. And then he turned into dust. The people around me, all of them are standing around me, their eyes holding an accusatory look. They were all the Weasleys. And Harry was one of them, whispering, "You should have told him your answer, Mione." He was smiling at me and crying blood. And I found myself yet again plague with unending nightmares and screams, but there was no one there to save me._

_Harry somehow found me a few months after I left London, but I avoided him at all cost. I hid and ran. And, after a year, I decided to come back to my parent's house. It was the same when I left my parents after I obliviated them. The only thing that was different was there were dusts everywhere. The living room was the same. Mum's vintage antique collection shined against the summer afternoon. I found myself being pulled by an unknown force towards the cabinet. _

_And there in the third shelf, shining more brightly than the other trinkets is a knife. It was a dagger with a sculpted glass snake and lion, the blade with two glass lines each ending on the mouths of the creatures. Standing in the middle of a familiar room, I glanced around and saw a picture, a picture of my parents. A picture I knew I was taken along with, but found myself missing instead. I cringed. I remembered suddenly, I obliviated them. They had no memories of me. They died without a daughter. And I'm living a non-existent life. That just made the pain ten times worse. The pain hitting me full force. The pain of losing Ron… of mum and dad…of close friends, and for a year, the pain registered in my mind and my tears would not stop. It was unbearable. I suddenly found myself unable to breathe. I bit back the tears and took mum's dagger. I apparated to a field near Hogwarts. It was isolated. And I found myself laughing at the irony of it all. If there was even irony to be laughing at to begin with, I don't know. I have completely gone mad. _

_And as the sun continued to smear the blue skies with orange and red taints, I plunged the blade into my side. And the pain was far greater than the one in my heart. I smiled at that. And that's how I found myself trying to kill myself. There was obviously no hope for me. And no one was going to save me. So why bother. And the blackness enveloped my vision..._

I woke up feeling so heavy, my throat dry and my eyelids fought the urge to close again. I could feel the pain in my right side and a very bad headache. I tried to focus on my surroundings. The room was a mixture of silver and green. I wondered where I was. A voice then interrupted me from my thoughts.

"It's about time you woke up." That voice. It was a very familiar voice, a voice I least expected to hear.

"Malfoy." I croaked, my voice weak but hoping there's still malice. It was a Malfoy in front of me, smirking like there's no tomorrow, "What are you doing here?" I tried to sound angry and rude, but it only came out as a weak whimper.

"My house." He simply said. He stared at me. I tried to look into his eyes searching for some kind of prank.

"Why am I here, Malfoy?" I glared at him, but the pain is greater and my face scrunched up. His smirk widened, "I saved you from your impending suicidal stupidity. It was funny really. You've become entirely crazy, you know, just like me." My eyes widened, "Y-you what?" He said a lot of things, but all I could make out is that he saved me. Draco Malfoy, the sadistic pureblood git that hates muggle-borns, actually saved one. I gawked at him, "What…?" Is the only thing I could muster. He looked at me weirdly, "I didn't know you damaged your know-it-all head too, it somehow made you more stupid and idiotic than you really are."

"W-why…?" It was the question I've been meaning to ask. Why am I even here? Why did he stop the bleeding? Why did he save me? "I obviously don't want to be saved, so why did you even bother!? You knew what I was doing, why did you do exactly what I don't want you to do!?" I was angry. I was taking my own life, and he just ruined that. Somehow, I feel a small tint of relief that I'm still alive, just a small feeling, but the anger in my chest didn't leave, "Tell me why." I glared at him. He looked at me smugly and laughed mockingly, "Exactly just that. I did exactly what you didn't want me to do."

"So, you did it to annoy me!?" I said exasperatedly, "You idiotic git! You insufferable nuisance! Y-you…" I trailed off.

"Anyways, I have to ask you something." His voice was constrained. He obviously didn't like the idea of trying to talk civil with me, or he knows that if demanded answers I would definitely not answer. So, maybe he chose that option, "Where did you get this dagger?" He lifted his hand that is holding the knife I used to plunge into my tummy, "T-that's my mother's! Give it back to me!" I tried to move, but still failed to do anything. I'm so useless, I thought horridly. He smirked at my direction. He paced back and forth in front of me, still holding the dagger, tapping the handle on his palm, "It's not your mother's." He said, holding back the anger forming at the back of his throat. He was glaring at the knife.

"What do you mean? It was in mum's vintage cabinet." I looked at him, expecting him to answer. But I was only met with silence. He was ignoring me and just giving that blade a stare. I then realized he was studying what words to say. He obviously knows what the story behind that dagger is, and he's hesitating whether to tell me. I glared at him. It was still my mum's. I found it in her cabinet. So, it couldn't be a mistake, "Look, Malfoy. Just give me the bloody dagger, so I could leave this awful place."

He broke from his trance and looked at my direction, "It doesn't belong to you." He said coldly. I was really pissed right now. It was infuriating to know that he knows something I don't, "Would you just bloody tell me what that dagger has to do with you!?" I am running out of patience for this man. He was staring at the dagger again, "It's Bellatrix's." W-what? Did he just say Bellatrix?

"W-what?"

He was smirking at me again. He was trying to change the subject. I know that look. It's the you-owe-me-a-whole-lot-because-I-saved-your-life look, "I'm not going to say thank you. You don't deserve my gratitude. You purposely 'took' away the opportunity of my death." I spat out. He just laughed mockingly. Somehow, that annoyed me more.

"Well, you have to save my life when I attempt it too then." He said nonchalantly. His expression was serious. He was looking out of the window.

"What?" Somehow, this Malfoy has suddenly squeezed his own self into my life and demanded to be saved at the attempt to do exactly what I've been trying to do, "You're going to…"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Granger? I thought you were the brightest witch of our time? I guess they have been dead wrong." He snickered. I glared at him. His face then scrunched up, and at that moment, he looked deathly pale. I studied him. He still looked like how he looked like in our 6th year. He was pale, his eyes have dark circles forming below those eyes, and his eyes… his eyes were a hollow dull grey. It was as if it has seen something you shouldn't. He was looking out the window. Now that I realize, he looks defeated somehow. His lips were dry and as I continued to study him, his lips were actually quivering. And his eyes held that of fear, a very deep fear. His lips then moved and if it wasn't eerily quiet in the room, I would never have heard it. It was barely a whisper.

"Save me."

* * *

I looked at her and I looked at my hands. These hands have touched and saved a Mudblood. But… at that moment… against the green brown grass and orange skies, it was red. Her blood was red. I stared at the knife I found beside Granger. I grasp it and slowly sliced a part of my palm, blood slowly oozed from the cut. It was red too. It was the same as mine, not even close to the colour of mud. I wiped my palm on my robes and stood awkwardly by the window, my hand stinging, but I ignored it. I stared at the person on the bed. I saved her. I am crazy.

As she woke from her reverie, I decided to interrupt her thoughts, "About time you woke up." I decided to start. She stared at me, shock in her eyes. I'd be shock too if I were in her situation. She then blasted off with tons of questions about what reason is there to even save her. Why did I even save her? Oh, yes, to save myself from my own insanity. I was slowly falling. I'm thinking exactly what she has attempted to do. She continued her rant and then I realized she noticed the weight of our situation. She knew she owes me more of what her Gryffindor pride could offer. She knew, though she might not want it, there was relief in her eyes. She knew she had to make it up to me somehow.

"Well, you have to save me then… when I attempt to do it." I said in a nonchalant voice, trying to change the subject rather than talk about Bellatrix's dagger. She didn't believe what she has heard; it showed so obviously in her reaction.

"What?" She asked stupidly, a rhetorical question, I noted. The more I had this conversation with her, the more my mind seemed to draw the darkness that's pulling me for years. Almost… I could almost sense the ease the blackness is oozing out. I was afraid, like I always am. I flinched at the thought of the blackness eating me whole. And then, I thought… maybe… just maybe, in some way, I hope she saves me from my darkness as well. So, I could only plead what's left of my pride in hopes of saving me, I resulted to desperation and asked for her help.

"Save me."

She looked at me as if I've truly gone mad, and sometimes I ask the same question to myself.

* * *

_H. D. Riddle_


	3. One All

**Because I am uploading late. And I am sorry. And this chapter has more angst than the one before. I think… Ok… blabbering too much. Thank you to those who followed and made this a favourite. :D**

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them, still hoping though.

**PS. **First POV is Draco's, second one is Hermione's.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _One All_

* * *

Six months.

I did a lot within those months. I tried to keep myself busy. I didn't see the muggle-born for 6 months. My depression pull is becoming stronger day by day. I tried to work, but it only made me worse. It became a recollection of dark memories with my father. How my father kept whipping me when I was a child. How my father screamed and taunted me as if I'm a useless trash. How I wanted him to be proud of me for once, but ended up being a disappointment instead. How I regretted to even think of becoming just like him. It was endless, these memories. I rubbed my temples as I buried myself with paperwork. Ever since the war, a lot of the death eaters have been placed in Azkaban, my father being one of them. My mother was pardoned, and she stayed in the manor, sitting in the garden… waiting. I promised to visit. I did… every once a week.

It was hard, to live in that house. It kept on reminding me of the nightmares of the war every single night. I had various nightmares. I had nightmares about all my friends. All of them have died in that blasted war. Leaving me alone to live in this insufferable situation called life. It was so haunting and dark. I would always end up with different set of dreams, different every night, but always the same group of people. I could see Crabbe being devoured by the Fiendfyre, Pansy was hit by a _Crucio _cursed by another death eater, Goyle was killed by the snatchers and other several acquaintances. It was so ironic really. Here were death eaters killing by their own allies. It's so stupid. All of them, people whom I've associated myself so closely for the past several years, dead. And the worst part of it all is that, I have done nothing but watch them die. But, no, the nightmares didn't end with just them. It went beyond that.

People from different houses, who were killed and injured during 6th year, were there to haunt me in my dreams. People who were killed because I let the death eaters in. People whom I know would never come back. I suddenly felt unsure of myself. I was indeed a coward. These people were not strangers. I grew up with them; albeit not being particularly civil with them, but that was innocent banter… t-this… this was real. Blood was shed. And I did nothing but watch them as they hauntingly stare back at me, pleading me to save them. And it always ends the same. Their eyes would hold nothing but disappointment.

It was suffocating. I had to leave. My mother pleaded me to stay. I asked her to join me, to a new life far away from the manor. She refused. She said she needed to stay there. She needed to wait. Wait for what? I asked her. She cried and whispered, "I love him, Draco." I couldn't understand mother. I just couldn't. I apologized and apparated away from the house. My nightmares then have decreased, but it was still menacing.

That night, it began to snow. A perfect cold night, it was the first night of winter. I looked beyond the frozen lake through the study's window. The knife Granger "owned" stared at me. It was sitting on the edge of my desk, just beside a picture of my mother and father. I stood up from my office and got out of the house, along with the knife. I knew this knife. It wasn't actually Bellatrix's. But I knew whose dagger this belonged to. It was my father's. And it's an enchanted artefact, and a dangerous one at that. But we could care less about it being dangerous. Both Granger and I are obviously trying to kill ourselves anyways. I smiled. I have officially stuck my life into hers. And she unknowingly would stick to mine as well. No matter how she would deny and protest, the power of this dagger would be greater.

I puffed. I didn't bother a heating charm. I decided to take a stroll along Diagon Alley. It was nearing Christmas. You could see the people bustling and hustling around the shops. It was all a blur. The colours of their movement were all blurry. Their looks were ominous and unwelcoming. I could feel the dagger in the pocket of my robes, hinting me to hurry and use it quickly. I decided then, the lake would be a better option than in the streets of uncaring people, people that held the grudge against my father and the people I have no choice to, but to associate with. I was still in the shadows of my father. I was still in the shadows of everybody. I was living in their nightmares. I realized then. I could never leave this darkness.

I would be forever caged by the scars of war. And maybe just maybe, I hope Granger is too.

* * *

Six months after that incident with Malfoy, it has been months since I tried to end my life. It was different. To have that encounter with Malfoy was definitely unpleasant, but finding myself still alive… made me feel grateful. I still hate that insufferable git. However, he seemed different. As I studied him that day, he looked more troubled than he was during our sixth year. And that's telling something, because he looked so troubled then. And he looked worse now. Just like how he may have looked like now. It was nearing Christmas, so I decided to go back to Diagon Alley; I was feeling a tad bit homesick. It was the same as always. The streets busied with people buying presents for their families and friends. It was full of life, even in the evening. Upon going here, I didn't intend to bump into anybody, much less someone who is so close to me. It was a terrible idea.

Apparently Ginny was shopping and has just gone out of a shop. I was too stunned to even think about running. As I was about to escape, Ginny spotted me and called me with her shrieking voice, "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

"Ginny." I called in astonishment.

Ginny stared at me for so long, "H-hermione…!" She broke into sobs and ran towards my direction. She hugged me tightly, as if I'm going to vanish away, or better yet, turn into snow, "Hermione!" She cried. She kept on chanting my name and crying while not letting go. It was warm. It was so relieving to feel this warmth again. It was so nice to feel someone caring for you again. It was… relieving. I wonder if Malfoy get to feel this warmth. For a minute, I stood there, not giving even a hug back. I whispered, "Ginny…" indicating that it was snowing and it was really cold out here. She led me to George's shop.

"Hermione Granger!" George welcomed us and gave me a big brotherly hug, "Where have you been, you little girl? I've missed you so." I gave him a hug back and whispered, "I've missed you too."

We all had small talk. They asked me how I was and everything. By the next hour, I looked around. Ginny smiled sadly, "Harry's been working."

"Working?" I asked.

"Yeah, in the Ministry. He's been working and trying to patch everything up since the war." George explained. Ginny added, "He's also trying to fix Hogwarts. We all are." I looked at my gloved hand. I found it awkward to talk about this topic.

"Oh, he'd be here in a moment or so, though, would you like some cocoa, Hermione?" George offered. I nodded silently. I just stared outside the window, the snow looked so magical, I had the urge to go out and be swallowed by it.

"Are you really ok, Hermione?" Ginny asked worriedly, "It has been a year since we saw you, you know. Not even a word from you." She looked glum. I took her hand, "I'm sorry Gin. It's just… I needed to escape everything. I have to find myself first." Ginny covered my hand with hers, "Well, since you're back right now. Would you like to come to the Burrow for the holidays?" Ginny was hopeful. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't ready to spend my first Christmas without my parents and Ronald. I wasn't ready to accept that fact. And if I accept Ginny's offer, I feel like I would just break down in the Burrow.

"L-let me think about it." Ginny's hopeful look became down casted, "I'll owl you, ok?" Ginny sighed and smiled, "Ok."

"Here you go, ladies!" George came back with two mugs of hot cocoa. As I sip in mine, the sweet velvety goodness stayed in my mouth. There it was again… the feeling of warmth. I slowly turned and stared at the window again. Ginny was talking to George about my "might" be coming for the holidays, when I spotted a hair of light blond.

I stood up to try to get a better look.

It was Draco.

As I tried to take a good look on him, I gasped when he looked worse. I found something in his eyes, it was the same look I had when I stared at myself in the mirror that summer. It was the look of surrender. He was going to kill himself tonight.

I suddenly remembered his plead.

_Save me._

I shuddered. There was a hint of desperation in his voice back then. I ran out of the shop, Ginny and George calling after me. But I continued to run and to look for him. Various lights attacking my vision, people chattering, the noise outside more distinguished. But I heard nothing. I wanted to hear him breathing. And it somehow led me to a clearing. I found him standing on the frozen lake. As I looked down, the pure white snow was tainted with perfectly beautiful velvet drops that trailed to where he was standing. I could see him mutter something while looking up in the sky. I tried to study him once again. I gasped the second time that night, when I saw his face shining with his tears. And before I was able to tell him to stop, he fell into the lake with the hole he magically made underneath him.

"MALFOY!" I screamed. I ran towards him and tried to pull him up, but failed miserably. I pulled my wand and casted a spell on him. He floated and I placed him on the snow. It has been several minutes before I was able to reach him. His skin was turning into a light shade of blue. My hands were shaking and I tried to save him. Minutes and hours passed by, I didn't know how long I've been sitting beside him. He was returning to his natural tint. It was weird… it's almost like the colour of snow. He opened his eyes slowly, and glanced around. Our eyes met. There was a low rumble, which I could decipher as a chuckle. He whispered in a hoarse broken voice.

"You saved me."

He closed his eyes. I thought he died in some other way. But I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw his chest heaving up and down. I was startled when he took my hand. I looked at him weirdly, I was about to snatch it back, when he placed something there. It was the knife. It was mom's knife, well, according to Draco, it's Bellatrix's, the one with the beautiful sculpture.

"Your turn." He went back to lying there, like a statue.

I stared at the dagger. And I realized there's something different about it. I could suddenly feel magic in it. And the glass vial-looking animals suddenly have obtained a liquid in it. A dark red liquid. _Blood_. That night, markings appeared in the back of our hands. A marking of a snake was engraved in mine, and a lion in Malfoy's. It was the same looking creatures with the same designs like the ones in the dagger. And I suddenly felt an eerie feeling about this dagger, that somehow it has connected our fates, and not merely coincidence. But, for now, I couldn't think straight. So, I let my thoughts linger about our situation.

It was this time I started tallying our scores.

Draco Malfoy's suicide attempt #1 and a point for Hermione Granger.

One all then.

* * *

**I'm sorry I had to kill all of Draco's friends, and let him be all alone. Draco needs to be alone and have Hermione comfort him forever. So they'd be forever together. 3 OMG, so much angst… Ugh.**

_H. D. Riddle_


End file.
